The present invention relates to a switch-over processing method and apparatus for processing a sheet passing between two cylinders while switching among a plurality of processing operations.
Conventionally, when embossing a pattern portion of printed paper, after printing with a printing press, the paper is embossed with a dedicated embossing machine. Alternatively, a dedicated embossing unit is arranged after the printing unit of the printing press and embosses the paper. Such a conventional embossing method is described in reference 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-305903).
As the conventional embossing method employs a dedicated embossing machine or embossing unit, not only the space for the machine but also the cost increases.